The Movement of Atoms
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Eli tries to get Rush to open up about his time one Earth, the scientist has other ideas. So does Lieutenant Scott who just happens to stumble upon the two. Eli/Matt/Rush


**Title:** The Movement of Atoms  
**Author:** **meikitsune**/ Meikouhaikitsune  
**Fandom:** Stargate: Universe  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eli/Rush  
**Disclaimer:** Perfection like that isn't created. It just is!  
**Summary:** Eli tries to get Rush to open up about his time one Earth, the scientist has other ideas. So does Lieutenant Scott who just happens to stumble upon the two.  
**Rating:** NC-17

"Soo," Eli started awkwardly as he rolled the Ancient camera ball around in his hands. "What did you do for fun when you were back on Earth? Did you ever play video games?"

Rush ignored him, Eli knew he'd heard the question by the way the man narrowed his eyes slightly and his intensity towards his work increased.

"I liked playing video games; I know that sounds kind of lame. It obviously isn't though, if I can solve math problems that give us the option of intergalactic travel. I think my favorites were WOW and maybe Fallout 3…"

"Eli, silent, please, is there something you need or are you just here to annoy me?"

"I didn't know I annoyed you," Eli said quietly, his face slightly red as Rush finally looked at him. "Besides, you need to relax, Doc, we don't want another melt down like the one you had when your body realized we didn't have coffee anymore. What else are you going to go through withdrawals from?"

"Sex," Rush deadpanned. He hoped the awkwardness would break the conversation. He turned back to his work in the hopes that Eli would get the hint.

"Why wouldn't you have sex? Almost everyone on the Destiny wants to…well, you know, even the ones who think you're crazy."

"Almost everyone, you say? Would that include yourself, Eli?" Rush asked, his voice taking a lilt as he finally turned his full attention to the younger man who sputtered as a blush suffused his face far too quickly to follow.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything incriminating! At any rate, don't you have images or equations to look over? I'm annoying you, right. Back to work please. "

Eli's incessant denial only amused Rush immensely as he moved back from the control panel to make his way to Eli. There was a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Eli was smart enough to take a step back.

He ended up with his back to the wall, the door just a few more inches over. He watched it close though as Rush placed his hand on the panel beside his head. Then it was all kinds of lack of personal space.

"Would you sleep with me, Eli? I'm not asking out of curiosity. I'm only inquiring because I want to know how ardent you'd be if I continued on with my plans." Rush spoke quietly and Eli thought he could just hear the man over the sound of his own pulse.

He swallowed loudly and managed a nod, because really, who do did he know that could talk through a man like Rush suggesting things like that?

He hazily realized he hadn't stopped nodding his head so he stopped and his eyes darted up to Rush's before darting to the man's mouth and then quickly back up to his eyes as he felt his face heat further. The pleasure on Rush's face seemed to increase as he totally destroyed any personal space either of them had and locked lips with Eli.

It was all encompassing and Eli was proud of having the brain capacity to think up a word like that to describe the situation he was in. Rush's hands were on either side of his head and his body was laid against his own as the both used the wall to support them.

A hand slid into his hair and Eli tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. It was acidic and warm and it made Eli's head spin as he reached up and buried his hands against Rush's back, sliding them under his shirt and pulling the man more firmly against him. He made a choked noise in the back of his throat as Rush pushed against him, a thigh coming forward to push against his growing arousal.

"Rush, Rush, Rush," Eli murmured when their kiss was broken for air. Once he'd gotten air back in his lungs, though, he was back to kissing any part of the doctor he came in contact with. His hips moved minutely back and forth on the man's strong thigh, whimpers escaping his throat at odd intervals as Rush let out heavy, breathy moans that had Eli's vertigo increasing.

They were both getting into it; their hips slamming back and forth, their breathing not by any means a semblance of normal, and sounds escaping them both that were primal and urgent, when the door opened to the side of them.

Rush didn't seem to mind at all as Lieutenant Scott stared at them with something Eli didn't quite recognize in his eyes. The doctor seemed to slow down a little, but his hips were still rubbing insistently against Eli's own, and the sudden slowness was driving him wild even though he was mortified that Matt was seeing them like this.

"Yes, Lieutenant Scott, was there something you needed?" Rush asked, his voice blasé even though it seemed breathless.

The man only watched on for a few more moments in silence. Before he could say something, Rush continued, "Did you expect us to let you watch, or did you need something Lieutenant?" he repeated, his voice coming across as clearly annoyed as he watched Scott's eyes travel down their bodies. He thrust hard against Eli and the almost inhuman whine he gave snapped the Lieutenant's gave back up their faces. The man swallowed thickly before he decided on answering.

"I wouldn't be opposed to watching...or joining." He added quietly. He tried to keep his eyes on Rush's as Eli gasped loudly in astonishment, and mostly arousal as well. He could only image the look on the mathboy's face.

"Isn't there a woman you're involved with? The late senator's daughter, I believe?" Rush asked, deliberately not using the woman's name.

"Not as much as I'd thought, she's over the whole 'close to imminent death thing' and she's too busy for me now, apparently. What about you?"

"I may engage with whoever I want, Lieutenant, just as you may." The invitation was clear if you knew the mind of a genius, and being in the SGC for a few years Matt learned how to keep up. He stepped through the doorway and slapped his hand against the panel to close the door behind him. His swagger to the two almost seemed like a predator stalking its prey. He realized that Eli was looking at him with blown pupils and a heavy breath even though he was wrapped up with Rush. They were still rocking against each other, Eli's hips rocking erratically as he tried to gain more from the scientist.

"Where do you want me, sir?" Matt asked.

Eli could tell that the 'sir' added to the sentence totally went straight south with Rush when the man's hips stuttered slightly in their rhythm. He gathered the strength it took to push off the wall slowly, as not to knock Rush off balance as he turned to Matt. "Get behind me."

"Demanding, Eli, I never knew." Rush murmured, his lack of mentioning Matt's position silently stating his agreement as he moved his mouth back towards Eli's a groan escaping him in his urgency. He could tell the exact moment that the Lieutenant was positioned correctly. Eli's hands tightened against his bare skin and he moaned lowly with a throatiness that bespoke his need. He could tell the younger boy's indecision. Eli didn't seem able to choose between rubbing his ass against the Lieutenant's arousal or shoving himself forward against his thigh.

Then those hands were pulling Eli's shirt over his head and the mused hair, blown pupils and flushed skin seemed to short circuit the few neurons that Rush had left as his hips bucked forward and he set to work on Eli's neck. Matt's hand brushed through his hair briefly before it grasped Eli's chin and pulled him into a kiss with the Lieutenant.

Eli seemed to be annoyed he was the only one losing clothing, however, because in the next moment he was pulling Rush's shirt over his head and demanding Matthew to lose his own.

"Shirt. Gone. Now." The words were ordered in short succession.

After a few moments of them struggling to touch and undress at the same time, their shirts were piled up next to them and it was bare skin on bare skin on bare skin as the three moved against each other excitedly.

Rush was working on leaving a mark on Eli's neck, one that would be visible for days, if not weeks to anyone who could see his neck. The most spontaneous of them had to be Eli. Nicholas also deduced that he was the reason their rhythm would stutter every once and a while as the boy tried to rub himself back against Matt, trying for something that wasn't possible in their state of dress.

He got the message when Eli started unbuttoning his pants and he pulled away from the other two.

Rush slowly stripped out of his pants, lifting his hips alternatively to shimmy out of the garment, his gaze holding Eli's all the while, even though he could feel Matt's burning his skin with its heat.

He knew he'd be feeling it in the morning, but without regard, he dropped to the floor before moving on to his back and balancing on his elbows so he could stare at the younger two men. He sincerely hoped they'd get the hint soon. He moved his hand down his stomach and over his thigh, towards his erection. It seemed that's all it took, both boys scrambled to get as naked as possible and on their knees even more quickly. Somehow, with all his cute awkwardness, Eli was the first to drop. His gaze was focused and intense as he crossed the rest of the distance between himself and Rush on his hands and knees. He kept Rush's gaze as he came to a stop over his erection. His breathing purposeful as the doctor tensed briefly.

He held the gaze for a moment longer, before meaningfully looking away. His attention focused solely on the undeniable feast before him.

The movements were eager and hot and completely unsophisticated but they still caused Rush to arch violently beneath Eli and bury his hand's in the younger man's hair as he started chanting in a language Eli didn't recognize.

He sucked eagerly, his hands coming out to play. He faltered momentarily when he felt hands caressing his ass before warm breathe splayed across his skin. Then there was something wet and warm, going places he never thought possible. He pulled away from Rush and moaned loudly, almost obscenely as he pushed back against the invader.

He tried to breathe, really he did, but the fire igniting his body left him stupid with it. His eyes were unfocused and his body was bowed. He could idly feel Rush's hands moving soothingly through his hair as he watched on with dark eyes that took in the scene of Matt rimming him with hunger and possessiveness.

Eli's hands were balled up in fists as he buried his face in the dip of Rush's hip, going crazy with the pleasure, his mind gone as he rubbed his face against the bare, smooth skin beneath him. The fingers moving through his hair sending shivers down the upper part of his spine to meet the lower tingles moving up in the middle.

He didn't think he could last much longer as he thrust his hips back and forth, nothing but air meeting him on the forward thrust.

"Lieutenant," Rush whispered.

Matt pulled away with the word, calming Eli down with smooth strokes of his hands across his back and over his hips as Rush whispered words to the younger man. He squirmed his way from beneath Eli and motioned for Matthew to take his place as he moved behind Eli.

One hand's fingers ended up in his own mouth as his other trailed from Eli's neck down his back, then around to his front so he could hold the younger in his hand. Once he began a rhythm, he pulled his spit slickened fingers from his mouth and pushed a digit slowly into the body beneath him.

The idea seemed to excite the younger man even further because he rocked back on the fingers as the Lieutenant kissed his roughly.

He tried to stay patient as he added a second finger, and after sufficient stretching a third. His own arousal aching as he watched Eli writhe beneath him. He pulled his hand from Eli and placed it back on his hip, his fingers pulling out of the younger's body and his hips pushing forward. The Lieutenant's hand took over where he'd left off, distracting Eli from the discomfort as Rush entered him slowly.

Once he was fully sheathed, he didn't stop. He pulled slowly back out again, knowing Eli was vocal in his wants and needs as he slowly built up his speed and pressure. It wasn't long before Eli was rocking back against him as he whimpered and keened beneath him. His sounds slurred and muffled as he sucked Matthew into a back bowing pleasure.

There were vulgarities, indistinguishable sounds and names coming from Eli. He was the loudest of the three of them, the least reserved. He shoved himself back towards Rush while trying to engulf Matt at the same time.

Rush's breathing was labored, his breathe caught when he was particularly close to reaching his peak, but with a deep breath and a choked groan, he'd contain himself. He'd dig his nails into Eli's hips, bury his face against the younger's neck; kissing and biting the flesh until Eli was so wound up be was the only one moving between the three of them.

Rush lost it all to blackness and pleasure though when 'Nicholas' came unbidden from Eli's mouth.

He dimly heard Eli shouting out as they both slid down on top of Matt, who'd been watching the two of them go at it long after he'd reached his orgasm.

"We totally need to play this game again," Eli slurred as he slid to the side and pulled Rush with him so that he was nestled in between the two of them. The floor was hard and cold and the weird buzzing noises kind of got on his nerves, but Eli thought in that moment that even if he had to go to another galaxy to have sex, it was totally worth it.

They tried to stay awake as they laid in their post-coital bliss, knowing that some of the scientists still tended to drop by, intending to prove their worth to Rush even though he never gave them the time of day. They all ended up failing to stay awake though. They woke up at different times and made their way back to their assigned chambers.

It wasn't until breakfast in the mess that they saw each other again.

Eli had walked straight into Rush as he played with one of the Kino's he had. The man's arm steadied him before moving down his arm in a caress as his eyes pierced Eli's. Matt was heard laughing from a distance and it broke their revere. It was clear who and what he was laughing at. Eli gave a chuckle of his own as he blushed. He turned even redder when Rush offered him a smirk though, his hand trailing over Eli's hip as he made his way out of the mess.

His eyes caught Matt's across the mess. He was sitting next to Chloe, when their gazes met, the Lieutenant answered with a negative shake of his head before jerking his head off in the direction Rush had went.

Eli realized that to Matt, it was a game. It wasn't to him, though, and he was going to make sure Dr. Rush knew that. Even if it took hours...or days. They were stranded after all; it wasn't like they couldn't afford the time to enjoy life and its pleasures while they could.


End file.
